1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sun visors and, more specifically, to a polarized sun visor to refract sun glare and a prism of light to impinge a user desire color into the sun visor providing a sun visor having a selected hue of color.
Sun glare on windshields of motor vehicles causes visual impairment to the driver. The present invention Overcomes the problem of sun glare by providing a polarized sun visor and prism of light that refracts incoming sun rays, while allowing full vision through the windshield from the interior of the automobile.
The present invention a prism light sun visor is powered electrically through the automobiles auxiliary power and is activated upon ignition of the motor vehicle providing protection from external light while allowing full vision from the interior of the motor vehicle.
Additionally, the present invention a prism light sun visor provides functional use for night time use. Under night conditions the prism of light acts as a light source providing means for soft illumination from within the automobile and allowing improved visibility to other motorist. The present invention also provides and on off switch for selectively engaging and disengaging the prism of light.
Furthermore, the present invention a prism light sun visor provides means for varying the color spectrum. By varying the color, the prism of light also provides artistic and/or personnel effect.
An additional element of the present invention a polarized prism of light sun Visor can be used to refract the sun glare on the side window of the motor vehicle. The electronic light system may be utilized to protect any one window or multiple windows from external light while allowing full vision from the interior of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other visor devices designed for windows. Typical of these is International Patent Application No. WO 1998/57214 published to DeSchrijver on 17 Dec. 1998.
Another patent was issued to Mancebo on 16 Dec. 1999 as International Patent Application No. WO 1999/64263. Yet another International Patent Application No. WO2001/89789 was issued to Esteban on 29 Nov. 2001 and still yet another was published on 20 Sep. 2001 to Sabrido as International Patent Application No. WO2001/68396.
Another patent was issued to Davey, et al. on 6 Feb. 2003 as International Patent Application No. WO2003/010020. Yet another International Patent Application No. WO2003/081565 was published to McCartney on 2 Oct. 2003. Another was published to Naik on 22 Jul. 2004 as International Patent Application No. WO2004/060704 and still yet another was published on 10 Mar. 2005 to Morris as International Patent